Sorrow
by When We Stand Together
Summary: All-human. Bella and Edward broke up and at a party Bella sees Edward with someone else. Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****Writers block is not fun and so I had to write something in the meantime. Let me know if it's complete crap or actually good. **

_Sorrow _

I was getting myself a drink to drown my sorrow. It felt like someone had stabbed my heart with a knife and left it in. How could he do this to me? I knew I didn't have the right to think this but yet I did. I didn't understand why Edward would already, not even a month of us not being together, have someone new. It wasn't announced or anything but it was pretty obvious how they were dancing and they way he was looking at her and she at him.

I looked over and saw them sitting down with her in his lap. I could feel the tears coming and I had a lump in my throat. He diverted his gaze and looked at me. I quickly looked another direction and took my drink and walked away. It was too much noise down here so I went upstairs. I found an empty room and walked in. The tears didn't fall and I was grateful for that, they wouldn't help the matter.

I was sitting on the bed, cross-legged, and my face in my hands when I heard the door crack open and then closed again. I didn't have to wonder for long who it was. I could smell him, his delicious smell that made me want to just eat him up. It should be illegal to smell that good, I thought. I could feel the bed shift and I felt him sit down next to me. I didn't move or say anything until I felt his hand on my shoulder, that's when I jerked his hand away and stood up.

"Don't." I said. He was looking at me and I was looking right back. Neither of us said a word for several minutes and then he stood up. I backed away a bit and he seemed hurt but quickly recovered. As he was about to say something I interrupted.

"How could you do that?" I was whispering but the room was so empty that it was as if I was speaking in a normal voice. "We haven't even been broken up for a month and already you've moved on." My voice sounded hurt but I didn't care.

"I haven't moved on." Came his reply and I scoffed indifferently.

"Oh really?" I let my flow with heavy sarcasm. "So you two dancing the way you did and her sitting on your lap, looking all cuddled up wasn't moving on? Come on! You were practically feeling each other up on the floor!" My voice was higher and I was getting mad instead of sad.

"I don't know why you're being jealous. You were the one who broke up with me." Jealous?! Son of a-

"Because it was the right thing. We're going to college soon, hundreds of miles apart from each other. And I'm not jealous!" We were staring at each other and breathing heavily due to our little fight. I was about to say something but he interrupted me and his lips crashed down on mine. My eyes widened and after a second or two I complied with the kiss but then broke it.

"What are you doing?" I asked breathlessly.

"Kissing you." He just stated the obvious and before I knew it his lips were yet again on mine. But this time I didn't have the strength of willpower to break it. He pinned my against the bathroom door. My hands buried themselves in his gorgeous hair. He reached behind my thighs and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and we did not once break the kiss. Our tongues battled in out mouths and of course his won. With the lack of oxygen we had to break apart. We just stared at each other and when I couldn't wait anymore I brought his mouth to mine roughly and he eagerly complied.

I moaned into his mouth and he groaned in return. I could feel his hands to the hem of my shirt and pulling it off me. I mimicked him and brought my hands to his shirt. I unbuttoned it and brought my hands over his shoulder to take it off. He moved and soon I was on my back on the bed, with him hovering over me. I brought his lips to mine and he brought his hands to the claps of my bra and taking it of.

His lips left mine and went to my right breast. I arched my back at the feeling, moaning his name. he brought his other hand to my other breast and massaged it. I was panting and I thought if would die from this torturous pleasure.

He brought his hand from my breast lower and lower and reaches his goal and cupped me. I arched my back again at the feeling. He took off my pants and panties and his finger began to rub circles and it was both torture and pleasure, all in once. I needed him inside me. It had been way too long.

"Edward" I panted. "Please… stop... teasing me." I heard him chuckle. He gave me a passionate kiss and thrust deep inside me, filling me completely. I briefly wondered when he had removed his pants but all coherent though left my mind and I gasped and moaned at the feeling of him inside me. It felt so good. It's not like we hadn't had sex before but this time felt different. We hadn't done anything for a month and the abstinence was showing and the feeling was indescribable. He started thrusting into me and the small room was quickly filled with out pants and moans.

He continued to thrust deep inside and moaned my name. I moved my hips in tiem with his and the pace was agonizingly slow. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward... please. Harder... faster." I barely chocked it out but he comlied and i cried out at the feeling. His thrusts became faster and i we were both wery close to out releases and i came first. i came so hard i think i saw start infront of my eyes. he continued to thuirst and he fount his release to. He released into me ad the feeling brougth me over the edge again. He cried out my name and I made a noise between a groan and a moan and he fell on top of me. The weight wasn't uncomfortable and I hugged him close and he hugged back.

He kissed his way from my chest to my yaw and then my lips. I kissed him back greedily. He pullet out of me and I missed the contact. He lay down beside me and I brought my head to his chest, his arms encircled me. I closed my eyes and as I was in the verge of sleep he murmured; "I love you. Always have and always will." I smiled into his chest.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." I never wanted to let him go and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that I never would.

**AN: so good or completely bad? **


	2. AN

**AN: Okey, so someone asked why Edward was dancing the way that he was with that other girl and such. I think that he was trying to get Bella jealous, since she was the one to break things with them and he really loves her and wanted her back. **

**And also.... Some of you have asked me to make this into a story. As of right now, I have 1 story to finish writing and one that has been on hold for months... I may take a while but I think I'll make this one-shot into some kind of long time story. But it's not a priority...**


End file.
